The story of Akita's
by misakomae96
Summary: Neru, a girl that proclaimed that she's just a 'normal' student on her 2nd year of high-school . What would she react after she found out the truth? About her long lost brother.. Her 'parents'.. Her 'siblings'...
1. Prologue

**Well, hello minna-san! I'm Misa Komae96!**

**I don't supposed to write this right now… But, I can't help it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids. I only own this FF and my OCs**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: -1st phase-_**

**TICK..TOCK..TICK..TOCK…TICK..TOCK…**

Urgh. I know what will happen again this morning.. My otouto and imuto.. The twins… They are gonna be late again.. Wake them up? Screw it. I already woke them up ! EVEN I ALREADY SET THE ALARM IN THE HIGHEST VOLUME! I already eat my breakfast and left their breakfast and bento on the table. Before I'm going. I shout to them," RIN LEN! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP… NO ORANGES NOR BANANAS TODAY!". Then I hear their shout, "WHAT?", and they seems like hurrying up. That's good. "ITTEKIMASU!". Lily-senpai and Haku-chan were already waiting outside.

"SORRY FOR WAITING!"

They're giggling and then Lily-senpai said ,"You are so cute. I'll never get bored with you."

Wait. Did I already tell you my name?

...

I'm sorry. Then I'll introduce myself. My name is Akita Neru. I'm 15 years old. I'm a sophomore in Outori senior high school. I have nothing special about myself. My hobby is playing my phone.

"Ohayou Neru-chan,Haku-chan,Lily" eh? Who is it? Oh, Its just Kaito-nii-sama. This man in blue, the ice cream nerd is keep smiling and eating ice cream. I'm in 2nd grade in Vocaloid Highschool. The twins are still freshman. Kaito-nii-sama and Lily-senpai are my senior. They're good people well even Kaito-nii-sama is a little dumb in such a way. He occasionally treated us ice cream 'cause sometime the days here, especially summer can be really hot. Lily-senpai is my neighbor and like a big sis to me even though I'm a big sis,too.

"Then, should we go now?"

…

Okay here I am, Neru Akita, sitting in my desk. It's so boring! Could you believe these! This crazy Hiyama-sensei is giving us this so damn and unnecessary ancient history lecture! Like… What the hell!

We should look forward to the future not studying the past!

The girl that sat behind me handed me a piece of small folded paper. She grinned and pointed her index finger to a boy sat in the left corner of the class. I opened the folded paper.

'Oi Neru, I'm bored.'

Wait. He only wrote that? Is he picking a fight with me. I ignored it. Then he sent me another one.

'BAKA NERU.'

Then another one…

'Do you think that Hiyama is so dull?'

…

I snapped it. I REALLY REALLY SNAPPED IT!

"REI! STOP GIVING ME WEIRD PAPERS WITH YOUR WEIRD THOUGHT! I SERIOUSLY WILL KILL YOU!"

"Akita-san, Kagane-san… Afterschool, detention," said Hiyama-sensei with stern voice.

"WTH! HIYAMA-SENSEI! HE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THESE PAPERS AND I EVEN DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT! WHY I SHOULD GO TO DETENTION WITH HIM?"

I give Rei a glance, he's smiling like he's innocent. What a devil he is…

In the end I ended up in detention with him.

How could this is can be worsen?

At the same time..

"I found her, Master," said a girl with black outfit with black twin tails with her headphone on.

"Finally, Its so long time after the last time I've seen her. My Neru," answered a person in the other phone line.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back~ enjoy~ **

**R&R!**

"As punishment, the two of you must stay here. Do whatever you want but don't ever go home 'till I come back here.. Or else…" He silent for a moment but his eyes said, "You know what I meant" to us. He leaves the classroom immediately.

…

"Look… Rei-bocchan. What you've done…" I said it with mocking voice.

"What I've done?" he said it innocently.

"ITS BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME THOSE SILLY LETTERS!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOUTING LOUDLY!"  
"ITS NORMAL! YOU SNAPPED ME!"

"SHOUT UP OLD HAG!"

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" Where this stupid conversation will end… This is so stupid.

…

"It doesn't matter again… Right?" I said in a low voice.

"Erm… What?" he seems confuse.

"You always make fun of people. Just because you're the son of Kagane Corp. How childish you're.."

"Hahaha. Neru, why you suddenly talk about that?" he forced a smile.

"You know… In this world, they're many people that doesn't like for being near to a people like you. Of course including me…"

_**A sudden pain feels vibrating in my head.**_

"Urgh.. It hurts…" My head feels like it would explode in any seconds. My hands grabbing my head to endure my pain. It doesn't work. Well… I take back that," How could this is can be worsen" speech. Its more worsen than being in detention with him.

"Oi, Neru! Are you okay?" How _could I be okay with this baka!_

The door opened and I saw Hiyama-sensei.

"Detention time is over. Now you can go back ho- Akita-san?"

Then it is. The world suddenly turns black. I can't see anything. This is ultimate darkness.

_Neru. Neru._

What's with this voice?

_._

It feels nostalgic but sad… I can't recall whose voice is it. When I try.. The pain come again.

_Its okay. You don't have to force it. I'll meet you soon. My Neru._

I opened my heavy eye lids. Its to bright. Am I in heaven?

"No,Neru. You're in the school's health room." Did I said it loud?

" Oh, I'm still alive then. Wait , who are you?" This girl with teal hair… I never seen her before.

"I'm Miku." She smiled a quite cute smile. Somewhat she looks like an anime character with her school uniform. Our school uniform is sailor uniform

"Then, Can I go home now? I think the detention is over…" I said as I raised from my bed.

"Could you go with me for a while?"

Before I can answer she already drag me along to a park near my house. I sit on a bench next to a big tree.

"Neru, this is Piko. Utatane Piko." Miku introduced a boy with silver hair to me.

"Why you bring me to here?" I asked. Suddenly she smiled and her face soften. Why?

_.._

_?  
_

I searched the source of the voice. A boy with same face with me with short golden hair is smiling to me. He's leaning on the tree next to me.

"Neru~ Long time not see~" he said it with a face of someone excited of something.

"Who are you?" I asked him with a stern face.

"I am Nero. Miku, Piko, you can leave now and come back when I call you. " Miku and Piko nods, and I just realize that Miku hair is…. Black?

_Do you really don't remember about me?_

"Yes, I can't recall you in my memories. Eh? Wait? Are you a telepath?"

_Yes, I am_.

"I am your fiancé. Your brother." He smiled bitterly.

… I never recall that I have any relationship with boys. I don't have any brother… How about Len you say? That shota? I think him as a sister. He can cook, do dishes… So different with Rin. Anyway how about this boy? Should I shot him with my stun gun..?

"What sho-should I say…Erm… I mu-must go ho-home… Its already dawn…"

I start to run but before I could leave the park he grabbed my arm. His glance is very dark. I don't like this feeling.

"Where is your home?"

"5 Minutes walk from here. Rin and Len must be worried."

"Rin, Len? Hahahaha! _**You're not their sister. Not even their siblings**_. Like I said, I'm your brother." Is this guy is mocking me?

"D-Do you even have any proof? Sh-show me…" Mom,dad… I'm sorry to talk to weird stranger that claimed himself as my fiancé and my brother.

"Close your eyes." I slowly close my eyes and its turn to bright..

_**Flashback.**_

"_Nero, can I take him home? Please~ Its snowy and cold.. " the little girl pleaded as she point to the puppy in a card box._

"_No, you can't.. Mom will scold you again…" the boy told her._

"_Uuu~ Please?" the girl asked with teary eyes._

"_Fine. Fine! We'll take it home, give him hot milk.. We'll raise him.."_

"_So, I'll the mama! Yay! Nero is the best! I love you so much! I want to marry you! You'll be the bride and I'll be the bridesman!" the girl took the pupy with the brownish fur and start walk to go home and the boy follow him._

"_Neru.. I think I'm the bridesman. You turn it false again. So, I'm the papa? I love you, too.. Neru.. How about his name? I think "Roru" is cute.. "ro" and "ru" from our names.."_

"_You lack of sense when you are naming something… But, 'cause you're the one who name it.. and the papa.. Sure! Right, Roru?" the puppy bark then and the boy and the girl laugh._

…

"_Uaaah! Mom! Hiks.. hiks… Dad!" the girl with black outfit cry in the funeral. The dog try to comfort her by leaning to her legs._

"_Neru, It's okay! I'm still here! Roru,too.."_

…

"_What should we do about the kids?" the adults are arguing about the kids._

"_Maybe we must separate them. Raising them will take too much money."_

_The girl and the boy is eavesdropping them. The girl run into the street. The dog is following her. A fast running truck hit them. The dog and the girl. The boy only trembling with fear. Fear of the blood of the died dog and the terribly injured girl._

_***end of flashback***_

I opened my wet eyes. I'm crying. Why? I don't know. Tears just come out from my eyes.

"By that time you were only 7 and I was 8. After that we separated and never meet again. You're adopt by Oliver and I adopt by Taito Shion." I stopped cry.

"Shion? Kaito Shion?" Kaito-nii-sama…

"How you know him? My blue head brother." He saying it like he's disgust.

"He almost go to my house every morning to go to school together. He's my senpai."

"I searching you for so long even though you're my brother acquaintance? Even though he lives with me? Under the same roof? This sucks." Then he mumbling something that I can't hear.

"Miku, Piko." Nero called. Then they appear in the air. Are they're ninjas?

"Go, send her back to her home. Neru, I'll contact you later."

I went home with Piko and Miku. In front of my home, Rin is running to me and crying while giving me a very tight bear hug.

"It's okay Rin. I'm here and okay… Right?" I smiled and she smiled back at me..

"How are them nee-chan?" she asked while investigate Piko and Miku.

"Ah, I'm Miku and this is Piko. We just done with our school work. We're leaving then…"

"Nee-san! Where did you went to? I'm so worried! We couldn't start the dinner without you!" Len burst out from the door.

"T-then, we're leaving.." Piko said.

"Sorry I lied to them, 'cause we must keep this a secret for a while. Understand. Though, if you want to tell them… Do it." Miku whispers and leave. I stared at them as they're leaving then go enter the house.

…

Today's dinner is hamburger steak! Len's cooking is so good! 5 stars chef taste!

The two of them is smiling and joking around. I smiled.

_**I don't want to be… I don't accept that all of these are lies.. **_

_**How about it? Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Long time not updating this story…**_

_**This is MisaKomae96~**_

_**I'm sorry that the genre is a little twisted in this chappie.. RnR!**_

_CHAPTER2-_

Another day of boring school. But, morning is so peaceful. Is the boy I saw yesterday is just my dream? Yeah, I think it is. I want to deny all of it. Today is Len's turn to cook breakfast, and our bentos. The smell of the toast, eggs… Why he cooks so well? Ah, I must hurry. I woke up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. After that, I went to the kitchen and took some toast from the plate an took my bento box.

"Nee-san! What's with the hurry!" Len shouted.

"Len, I have test today. I don't understand any little bit about economy! I need someone to teach me!"

"Nee-san…" he looked me with a shocked expression.

"Ittekimasu!" I made a _**BANG!**_ Sound from the door. In front of my house, Lily-senpai and Kaito-senpai is waiting for me. I can't ask him. Definitely not him. Lily-senpai…

"Lily-sensei! Teach me! Please~" I asked her with puppy eyes. She sighed. Well, its good.

As we arrived at school. She followed me to go to my classroom. Its not to noisy cause its still very early. I sited in my desk and Lily-senpai pulled a chair from a desk.

"So, if you do it like this… it would be like this…"

"Oh! I understand all of it now! Arigatou Lily-senpai!" she smiled back at me after I gave her a big grin. She's always be nice to me.

The bell rang and Lily-senpai went to her classroom. Then a woman with pink head entered. My classmates were whining and pouting.

"Well, should we begin the test?" she gives us a glare then started to gave us the worksheet.

…

I've done with my test and she said that I can leave the class. I get up from my seat and walks away and go for a walk. Outside the class, Rei was there , leaning on the wall. I tried to pass him but he grab my arm. Tightly.

"Neru.."

"What is it? _**Rei-bocchan**_?" I said that with a dark tone.

"Neru.. We need to talk." His eyes is silver? I think it's supposed to be golden.

"We have nothing to talk about! You're wasting my time…"

"You're Nero lil sister, aren't you?" _**Nero?**_ How can he know **him**?

A girl and a boy come to me. A black and a silver haired.

"Neru-san, konnichiwa. It's a nice day, isn't it? Would you mind to go with us to the rooftop?" Miku smiled at me and somewhat giving me a code.

"Eh? Sure. I won't mind at all."

"Then , Rei-san… Please excuse us." Piko said it with somewhat dark aura scattered around him. The two of them grabbed my hands and drag me away from Rei. Rei seems like mumbling something and looks pissed.

_**In the rooftop**_

"Neru-san.. I'm sorry. It seems that someone got our secret information and leaked out in the net." Piko was saying it as he opened his bento and start to eating.

"Neru-san… You really really don't know anything about Nero-sama, do you?" Miku gave me a bento packet that looks from the cafeteria and she just eating leeks(?).

I stared at them confusedly. I don't understand every single thing that they're talking about. Nero? He's the guy that claimed to be my big brother,isn't it? Of course I don't know anything about what they're talking.

_Neru… I forgot to tell you something._

_You see Kaito is… The same age as me._

Huh? But Kaito looks more mature than you.

_It's because he's stupid. I'm far far more genius than him. I even had went to university and graduated. I got the youngest master certificate. I'm the best student in my university for all the time. _

'Master?' its sounds really complicated. If he's a genius.. he wont have a stupid sister like me… But, he talked so proudly about himself. Narcissism.

_My 'father' also helped me to build my company. It's also a secret organization in the world. Zeito Shion is his name. He's… Creepy…_

_Recently, our organization got some problems like having traitors, spies . Then I make our inner member to be a small group. This Miku and Piko is one of them. _

_Could you join us?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I screamed loudly until my mouth was closed by Piko.

"You're hopeless after all…" Nero appears from nowhere. I think you're the creepy guy.

"hey!That's rude!" I tried to punch him but it missed.

"That Rei boy… Getting on my nerve… I DON'T LIKE HIM." He's saying that casualy.  
"I'm shocked. But… I agree in that! But sometimes he looks very …lifeless?" he thinks the same?

"That's why I'm asking for your help. Your instincts are very good. You also can read people auras."

Well.. Maybe I can see somehow their auras but… instincts? Am I an animal?

"I refuse." I told him that.

"Why do you refuse?" His voice was demanding.

"It's because… I'm worried about Rin and Len." Yeah. How they can handle things?

"I can manage it. Don't need to worry. You don't have any choice. You must accept it."

" What's with that attitude? You're noisy! Fine.. Fine! I'll join you. Baka master." I can't help it though. This selfish master . He's proclaimed himself as a genius but I think he's an airhead.

"Then, you are my partner. My teammate. You see in the inner group there are teams. Well, you're my teammate. Yoroshiku na, imouto-chan~" He smirked.

"Ara,ara~ All of you seems having a fun… Why you don't let me join?" Since when he's there? Though I feel that someone is staring at us. Miku and Piko and Nero are glaring him.

"Rei?" I called him. But, he's not the usual Rei. It's the silver eyes 'Rei'. That lifeless eyes…

He took out a butcher knife and started to went insane.

"Shall the main course be you.. _**Neru**_?" then he run to me. I'm stunned and sweating. It's scary…

"We won't let you, Rei!" Nero screamed as Miku and Piko started to attack Rei back. Nero is defending me. Yet, I can't do anything.

Miku and Piko run to him. Miku made a fake attack in front of Rei and Piko hit him from the back. He felled to the floor to At that moment, the dark aura had from him gone.

"Ukh… Why I am here?" he asked that like he didn't do that attack. He's rubbing his head and trying to stand up.

"Rei. What are you doing here? The class will start soon!" I scolded him.

"He? Neru? Class! I'm off here!" he stand up and have the 'what the ?' face and run to the door and opened and closed it. I heard the running sounds.

"Well, you just see that… Recently there are many kind of cases. He's one of the victim." Nero informed me.

"We need your help to searching them." He bowed a bit and Miku and Piko followed him too.

"I understand. Fine!" Aren't they stubborn?

**How is it? Yeah.. I'm pessimistic. I think its not good enough.. Well please Review to make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 3

**_So sorry for my late updates! Recently I've been thinking too much of things.  
_**

**_Anyways.. Please RnR!  
_**

_**p.s: to Fruit-chan, Do you notice the pairing that you want?**  
_

* * *

_**~The Story of Akita's~**  
_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**(_)  
**_

"_Neru… Look here! What do otou-san and okaa-an have?" Well to tell the true.. I only see white and only heard that man voice and see a pair of hands offers it to my hand. It's a box that's have paper decoration in it. _

"_A present?" I asked while I tried to observe the box._

"_Yeah. A present. Neru-chan." Answer a woman voice._

"_Am I having a birthday? I don't think so…"_

"_No, no. Of course no Neru-chan. It's a present from us for being a good girl.. Ah it's time to you to wake up. Now wake up. Okaa-san and otou-san are always be with you. Sayonara… Neru-chan.." For a flash. I'm sure that I saw a man and a woman giving me warm smile. Then they fade away._

…

"ONEEE-CHAAAN!" Rin screamed next to my ear. I jumped from the bed.

"What is it Rin? It's Sunday… Hmm.. Fine. Fine. Look. I'm already awake, right?"

"I'm sorry nee-san. But, there's a package for you downstairs. The mail guy asked for the sign. When I said that I'll be the one who sign it. He still insisted." Len explained to me.

Rin looks very piss off. I sighed. What a weird mail guy. Usually mail guys won't be that stubborn.. I went to the toilet first to washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then brushed my hair and tied it into my side pony tail. I walked downstairs and behind me is Rin, who grabbing my right hand then behind her is Len. How troublesome. I sighed. I reached the hallway and saw a boy who wearing clothes that looks like mail guy's uniform and a hat that hides his face.

"So here am I… As you've wished… Satisfied?" I said it with my sarcastic tone.

"Here sign it." He gave me a piece of paper and I sign it. The boy smirked and opened his hat and that make it showed his face. It's… Rei?

"R-REI-niichan?" shouted my other siblings. Yeah, I'm shocked too.. But, your voice also make me 2 times more shocker.

I sighed again. Take a deep deep breath and exhale it. Stay calm Neru. Stay calm.

"What are you doing here… Rei? I thought that you supposed to still lying in your king sized bed." Know what? Surprisingly, He pouted.

"Neru… You're being too harsh lately.. And cold towards me..." he sounds troubled… But, hey.. I'm thinking that I'm the one who be troubled…

"Onee-chan has t-that kind of relationship wi-with him?" Rin asked me stuttered.

"I won't give nee-san to you! I won't let you… Rei-niichan!" God, even Len, too?

"If you don't want… I'll steal her then…" Before any of us, yeah.. me, Rin and Len of course… He grabbed me and carry me like I weight nothing. I got a glimpse of the package. It's somewhat said in the note.. 'From mom and dad'. Then he dashed out from the house. He running pretty fast.

I hate to tell this.. But, as long as I can remember. He's always be in the same school as me even though went to middle school, I chose not entered a private school and entered a public school.. he did so, too. Generally, he's my childhood friend. But, it's true that I'm making distances from him.. He's so popular when I'm just a mere existence in school. He's somewhat playboy. I hate that side of him. He's never be serious.

Back to reality again. Well, Nero and his companies ask me to look out for him for now.. Right? I've promised after all. I'm girl with my words. We somehow stopped outside a simple apartment. He putted me down and leads me into a room. We entered somehow feels so empty room. Its so white. I looked around the room. It's such a surprised. Its so tidy and clean. At the back of the room, there's a folded futon. It's not a king sized bed. He sited on the floor and asked me to sit in front of him. And I do so.

"What? Surprised? I leave my house for this entire two weeks. I rented this apartment. I work as a mail guy. That house… I hate it. Everyone there is talking in my back. Though they all acted nice in front of me. They.. This condition is better. And as I work part time.. I also learned a lot." He's living here for the entire two weeks? Is he stupid?

"Are you idiot? Look at your eyes! I doubt you have a proper sleep and meals! You should tell me more earlier!" I scolded him. Yeah, I'm very angry!

"But, I never have the chance to…" he mumbled.

"Then make the chance! BAKA! I think you're smarter… Smart ass!"

_**Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dil-**_

"Wait a moment, Rei. We still not over yet.." I answer my phone.

'_ONEEE-CHAAAN! DON'T LET HIM EAT YOU!' _Rin sounds crying.

"Rin, its not like I'm in a wolf house." I sighed.

'_Nee-san! Where are you right now?_' ah, Len, is it…?

"Len. I'm in Rei's room. Won't you mind to go here and bring me some bento?"

'WHAT? REI-NIICHAN… I'LL KILL HIM IF HE DARE TO DO SOMETHING TO ONEE-CHAN!'

'Rin! I still haven't finished talked to nee-san! I'll be there with Rin 15 minutes again. Please send me the address.'

"Okay, Len. Say sayonara to Rin. Bye." I closed the phone and send him the address. I glare at him that's have been grinning to that siblings phone call.

"What? You're creepy… Stop grinning. Baka." I pouted.

"He~ Neru is pouting… I'm amused. You never make me bored. You're different from the other girls." He moved his face closer to mine.

_**BANG!**_

"YOU WON'T DARE TO MOVE YOUR FACE ANY CLOSER TO ONEE-CHAN, RIGHT?"

"IF YOU MOVE I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T TOUCH NEE-SAN!"

Look, don't need to worry… Right? My over protective siblings will kill him if he dare to do anything to me. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm give up. Sister complex siblings. Creepy.." he mumbled the last part.

"You think I don't hear that? Jerk!" Rin was sticking out her tongue.

"Jerk…" Len mumbled with somewhat creepy tone in it. My siblings are yandere(?)…

"If you dare to do something against or sister… We'll crush you with our road roller.." my siblings laughing creepily with and dark evil auras surrounds them.

. . .

Now, Rei is eating the bento that Len made…. Hungrily… The last time I've seen him eating like that is when we're in the same group in our elementary school, in our 3rd grade. Our group never be the same again since then. Back then, he visited and played with me, Rin, and Len. It's strange to seeing the young master of the Kagane famiy acting like this. Well, to say the matter-of-fact… We are eating our bento. It's all his fault to make us haven't eaten our breakfast back then.

"What's with your face? You're creeping me…" Rei asked. I face palmed.

"None of your business… I presume?" I answered silently.

"Yeah! Just keep eating baka nii-san! You're lucky that Rin hasn't gave your food any poison in it." Len said agreeing with me while Rin keeps nodding.

"You siblings… Who fault is it? Genetic?" Rin and Len glared him. I startled. Genetic… Huh? I even don't have any blood relation with my current siblings.

"Hey… Look at your hopeless self first. Now stop talking and eat." This guy is so annoying…

"Yes, okaa-san…" he said it with a mocking face and sarcastic tune.

"_**Rei…**_"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry!" and he continuing eating his bento.

…

We have finished eating our bento. Rin took out a uno box and somehow we're playing uno.

"Are you stupid? You can't do it like that!" I scoled him.

"No it can!" He denied it

"Can't!"

"Yeah! It can't baka Rei nii-san!" The twins agreed with me too. How is it Rei…? 3vs1.

"Ugh.. fine I lose…"

"Now, let's over it. It's already 4.00 P.M. Rei, our home is not as big as yours.. But, I think it's better than you living here. Move to our house. Despite, Rin may make you got food poisoning… Or I kick you out from the bed if you are not going to wake up. It's mean nothing! Understand? Now do your packing! You'll decided to sleep in Len's room or sleeping in the empty room without nothing. Now. Pack out your belongings."

"Don't you hate me? So why you asking me to live in your house?" His face is full of questions.

"Maybe I don't really hate you. But I don't like you too. It's just… We're childhood friends, aren't we? I'm only doing what I think is right." That's true… Right?

"Nee-san… Too kind to him…" Len complained but silently.

"Onee-chan… Why we must live in the same roof with him?" Rin.. Your dark aura.. Nope, I mean your and Len's dark aura are so…

"Anyways… Rei seems already prepared. Let's go." I cut their complains.

We walked back to my home. The sky is already turned to orange. Well, it's not Rin favorite fruit… It's a name of color. Rin and Len are walking in front of Rei and I walking behind them. The sun is setting off.

"_N… Neru?" _Nero?

We already arrived in front of our home's fence. Rin and Len rushed entering the home. Rei is lazily walking slowly to the door.

"_You don't need to say anything loudly... Just say what you want to say in your mind.."_

_-Yeah.. What's up Nero?- _I keep walking behind Rei.

"_I've founded out that Rei is not living in his house anymore."_

_-I've known it. In fact… He's living in my home with me.. Since today…-_

"_Is that so? … That's good to hear… We'll be able to watch over him more.."_

_-Yes… Nero. Oh, I almost forgot. In the morning, I had received a package for me… From otou-san and okaa-san.- _I opened the door and closed it. In the floor, I saw a package.. Lay down on the floor. I picked it.

"_What! Could you tell me the details?"_

_-I dreamed about a present. A hand gave me a present. A man and a woman voice. A glimpse picture of a man and a woman.. Smiling. Then disappeared. when I woke up, I received a package and the mail guy is Rei. The rest is up to you to decide.. I mean.. You said, you're genius.. Right? Then, think the rest of it yourself. –_

"…" What? Why he's not answering? I walked up to the stairs.

"_I see.. Now it's already time… Huh? I'm sorry Neru… Open the package.. Now.." _I stop walking. I opened the package. Inside of it… There's a book on it. When, I opened it.. There's a light and it gets dimmer but it's still light. The words that I can read on it are only…

"We're sorry.. Neru… Maybe the time you read this… We're probably dead. The Kagane... It's all the Kagane fault… _**The Kagane killed us**_."

That's it. The only things I remembered are my body feels light, someone voice, and then my visions turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

_**MisaKomae96 is here! I want to try new writing style! If just from Neru's POV it would be boooorrriing… So, I made this chapter with many POVs~ I once have tried it.. But failed.. But I'm trying again! That's what you called 'youth'! Fight! Sorry for this short chapter… I only can think of these crap… I'm stupid after all. **_

* * *

_**#Chapter 4  
**_

_Neru's POV_

"Ne, someone… is there someone here?" I asked in this darkness. I couldn't see anything. Everything is just black. All I can hear is just my own voice. I hugged my knees. It's so lonely here… Why I am even here? In the depth of darkness… I can't hear anyone voice nor see any light… I hate this.. This is some kind of joke… Right? Someone is playing pranks on me.. Right? Could anyone convince me that this is just a dream… Yeah… Just a deep slumber sleep…

. . . . .

"BAKA…" I said it and somehow felt sleepy and close my eyes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nero 's POV_

"_**BAKA…"**_

"Miku, Piko… Did anyone just say something?" I asked and they gave me 'what the heck are you talking about?' looks.

"No, master… We haven't said anything.. Maybe you're hallucinating.." Piko answered.

"Is that so? But I thought… I really heard it very clearly…" I denied.

"Maybe… Iie.. Perhaps.. It's Neru…?" A gray haired woman opened my room's door.

"What are you doing here, Haku-san? Are you supposed to watching after her?" Yeah.. I hired her as my 'eye' that supposed to watched after Neru. She's not in his usually hair style. She just let her hair down.

" I come here to report master~ Before that… Try to telepath with her.." she said.

I'm curious so.. I tried.

"_** Neru. Neru.." **_I tried to communicate with her but somehow something is blocking my voice to reach her. Damn. What's happening? I tried and tried again.. But, nothing changes.. My voice still won't reach her. Curse it.

"What is it the news you bring here?" I growled and asked Haku.

"First, Rei's living in her house since today." Haku was counting it with her fingers.

"I know it… Not to long ago, she told me that."

"The second… She has been unconscious for maybe… four hours? She won't wake up anyways.. I just felt it. Something is blocking.. Right?" she smirked. She really really amused at this…

"Haku… You won't mess, right?" I glared at her. Her eyes just widen for some seconds and came back to normal.

"Fufufufu~ Of course I won't… My master~" She grinned. She is having fun... So stupid..

"Miku, Piko… Borrow me some school uniform." I demanded and they just nodded and call the 'Enbizaka tailor' to have Luka give me the uniform.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Neru's house.. Understand? I'll disguise myself as a student." They just nodded like they know what they should do. Then… It's good.

_Rei's POV_

"Neru! Why there's no coffee in this house?" I shouted. Seriously.. This house is a joke… The refrigerators is full of bananas and oranges… And juices… I can't find any coffee… I just want to drink coffee.. Neru is not answering so I searched her and found her in the stairs. She was standing while her left hand was holding the package that I've delivered this morning, her right hand was holding a letter that I thought she was reading it. I took some steps closer to her and I noticed something weird about her. Her body was stiffened. Her eyes was blank. She was falling. The package fall, too but the letter.. She held it tightly in her arms.

"NERU!" I screamed her name. I ran to her and managed to grab her petite body. Rin and Len were shocked. They heard my voice and rushed to come.

"Rei nii-san… What's happened with nee-san?" Len spoke first . I took a fast glimpse of Rin's horrified eyes.

"I don't know, too… Well… I must take her to the bed first. Call doctor." I said and I started to took her with some 'bridal style' to the her bedroom and lay her in her bed. This is scaring me, too… I never have seen her so pale… So lifeless… She looks like she won't wake up.. No, please wake up Neru…

. . . . .

The doctor has came and checked on her. She said nothing wrong with her. That 'Neru' is alright? That sick doctor… How come that so pale skin called alright? Rin slept in Neru's room while I slept with Len in his room. I could heard he whispering something like.. "Dammit, I even can't look after her… I'm so worthless.." Why he's cursing himself? Well, I only closed my eyes then.. Trying to forget everything.. Trying to make it just a dream…

_***The next day…***_

_Len's POV_

Nee-san still hasn't waked up. This is worrying both me and Rin. Rin slept with nee-san last night to make sure if suddenly nee-san will wake up or need something. I cursed myself before I slept last night. I know the fact that nee-san is not our real sibling but… all single of us has never be otou-san and okaa-san daughters and son. I'm really related to Rin as her little brother. But we never have blood relation with nee-san. Oliver-san adopted us. Our real family is the Kagamine that have been 'gone' without trace 'cause of assassination. We only keep the name 'cause that name is really matched with us. 'Kagamine' means 'mirror sound'. We're twins.. that's why we keep that name until now. Rin and I already think of her as our real sister. We've made a agreement with someone. To protect Neru. Our 'sister'.

Rin and I have come back from school. While we're walking all Rin talked is about how she worried about her 'onee-chan'. Rei nii-san had said that he would go home earlier to watch over nee-san. When we reached our home, we saw three person standing and a blondie guy noticed us first and bow and the others followed him. When I got a closer look, the two others are Miku-san and Piko-san and the blondie guy(even though I'm a blond,too) looks like nee-san. The guy opened his mouth and said…

_"Konbanwa… Rin-san and Len-san.. I presume? Nice to meet you. I'm Nero Akita. We're visiting Neru-san… Won't you let we in?"_

_**Akita?** _The same surname as nee-san? This mysterious guy… Somehow… I don't like his vibes… It's the same as nee-san but it's more dark. Before I could say anything, Rin slipped first..

_"Sure, everyone... Come in. Len, stop your spacing out mode. We're coming in. Hurry."_ with a smile(or a grin?) in her face. Rin… You're too dense… Are you even forget about our mission?

* * *

_**Reeeviews~?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hohoho~ I'm back!**_

_**MisaKomae96 is here for this story update!**_

_**It's a pleasure for those who have read and like this story~**_

_**Love you all!**_

* * *

**====The Story of Akita's====**

**chapter 5**

.

.

.

"_**Konbanwa… Rin-san and Len-san.. I presume? Nice to meet you. I'm Nero Akita. We're visiting Neru-san… Won't you let we in?"**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Nero Akita? That Akita? Is that a dog name?(dense Rin) I remembered once I have an Akita dog that was so cute~ I let Nero-san and the other two entered our home. What are their names? I think I've seen their faces… Ah! Miu (It's Miku!) and Pio? (No it's Piko!) Well, never mind~

I wonder… What's wrong with Len? He's spacing out again… He's thinking too much… He always spacing out when he's thinking. As I lead our guests to Onee-chan's room, Rei nii-san popped out from Onee-chan's room.

"Who are they, Rin?" He asked with puzzled face.

"From their outfit… It's from one-chan's school~ and the tie's color is blue. Maybe classmates?" I guessed.

"Yes, I'm her classmate but Nero-san and Miku-san aren't." Piko cleared it out.

This guy… Looks like Len! A shota! An uke!

I recently find that I really like bishounen~

Ah, the guests!

"Saa, douzou~ This is my onee-chan's room… She hasn't woke up from yesterday… I wonder why…" I said as my index finger pointed to the door knob.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Saa, douzou~ This is my onee-chan's room… She hasn't woke up from yesterday… I wonder why…" that girl with white bow said. She opened the door and we… Eh, I mean all of us.. Enter the room.

"I founded this piece of paper in her hand when she's passed out. Though I can't see any words on it.." the black haired guy showed us a blank paper. Yeah seems like a blank paper..

"May I see it?" Nero-sama asked. The guy gave it to him and Nero-sama observed the letter.

I don't know why… But I feel someone is watching us… I mustn't let my guard down. Or else.. Maybe something will happen?

_**Nero's POV**_

Ah… I founded.. What's this letter about... It's from our 'real' parents. Before, I've done some researched about them. Our real parent.. They was researching on something. And have done many experiments that are involve in super abilities. Pyshic. They died around their latest research that I can't find the data. Like it's just disappear in thin air.

Here is how the letter said:

"_**We're sorry.. Neru… Maybe the time you read this… We're probably dead. The Kagane. It's all the Kagane fault… The Kagane killed us. They make us.. No they forced us to do our experiment that hasn't be complete yet to the heir. Rei Kagane. We even haven't made the antidote.. That experiment is to make human turn to… 'Zombies'. It's mean when one person get shot by the drug.. Until the time come, the person will live normally but.. if the Rei Kagane's case.. He got shot at the age of 6.. When he reaches 19.. It's mean 13 years… The time limit.. If he's already reach 19… He will stop progressing to grow. He won't die. He'll living as an immortal. After we did the experiment … We refuse to do it again… We realize… It will endanger humanity. We ran from the Kagane. We buy tickets to fly to England. To get some help from our friend. We have e-mail him. If we don't get to meet him. He'll take care of you while the Shion family take Nero. We're very sorry. It's all for you. For Nero, too. We erased your memories of Nero, too. We're such a horrible parent. You may hate us. But we love you. This present is only our theories to how to make Rei Kagane to not be an immortal.. For the drug to not effect him… Please save him. You must have realize too, right? The change of his personality and eyes color? It's the side effect of the drug. We begged you. Please… You're our last hope. If that drug succeed, then it's the humanity end. You have the power to make miracle. Then make that poor kid to have your miracle. Love okaa-san an otou-san"**_

This letter only can be read by the bloodline of Akita's… Huh?Yeah… It'll be danger if the Kagane find it. So the problem now… How to make her wake up?

"Nero-san?"

"Yeah? What's it? Len-san?" Damn… He must found me suspicious.

"Do you want to join our dinner?" He asked me to join dinner?

"Urm.. Sure?"

"Alright~ Don't worry Nero-san! Miku-san and Piko-san,too (_She has memorized it_)! Len is the best chef ever that I've ever known!" Rin tried to assuring me.

"Well, I believe on you then…" answered me.

"Then please wait here, I and Len will prepare the dinner." Rin said and then leaved the room with Len.

_**Neru's POV**_

"_**Ne…ru…" **__I heard a voice of someone.. In this abyss… I finally heard a voice… _

"Nero?"

_I want to go out from this darkness…_

"_**Ah! I finally can reach you… Why you won't wake up?"**_

"What are you saying? It's all dark here.. Before I can't hear anything, too…"

"_**Like an abyss?"**_

"Like an abyss…" I answered him.

"_**You've read that letter?" **_he asked. Was he is the one who ask me to opened the package?

"Yes, I've until 'The Kagane killed us' part. What is the rest about? Are our parents trying to make us do some revenge?"

"_**It's not like that. Why you don't wake up first?"**_

"How to?"

"_**Try concentrate on my voice. Try to imagine light." **_

I slowly concentrate on his voice while visualize light.. He kept called my name and each time he said it the light became more brighter and brighter. And then I realized that I'm in my bedroom laying in my bed.

"Nero?" I tried to convince myself that this is not a hallucination that I already gone from the abyss.

"_**Good girl…" **_He smiled but say nothing but still telepath.

"Neru?" the black jet haired boy called my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Onee-chan?" Rin opened the door harshly and ran to me crying, while Len was smiling a comforted smile.

"Okaerinasai, Neru" Rei said with a big grin in his face. I can't help but laughed at everyone expression until I stopped cause my stomach was growling.


End file.
